dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zafarada
is a secondary in the "Beast God's Desert", "Phantom's Death Capital" and the "Fairy Forest". Biography Zafarada is the . She is a Divine Child of Death, in other words she is the daughter of Zarxis. Like her father, she has released disease and sickness into the world and killed many humans, the kin group of the Elios' Deities. She is the . She is the . The Order of the Vampire Knights protects Zafarada. History When Ishtia was in Ishus Kingdom, the Ophiolaters reported to Apophis about her appearance. Zafarada learned that Ishtia has come to Gypshir, went to capture her. Appearance Her fake human form is a beautiful woman. Her skin is pathologically white, with bright red hair and she wore crimson clothing. Her teeth sharp like blade can be seen from her lips, which were the colour of blood. It was a woman who invites indescribably anxiety. Her true appearance is a giant bat. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :She hates Rena because she looked down on her because she is more beautiful. She calls her a nasty shitty goddess. She is jealous of Rena possessing a beautiful man. ;Dahāku :She calls him . ;Ishtia :She calls her a . ;Kuna ;Kuroki ;Reiji He thinks he is a beautiful man. ;Totona :She wants to taste the blood of the God King. ;Zagero :Brother. ;Zalbuth :Brother. ;Zand :Brother. ;Zarxis :Father. She is the beloved daughter of Zarxis. ;Zasha :Brother. Story The Beast God's Desert She makes an ambush attack on Chiyuki, however Medjed prevented the red light attack with his beam. She interfered Chiyuki from assisting Reiji, Zafarada noticed the reinforcement of Aarnak's troops. She grabs Dahāku and retreats. Zarxis forbidden anyone from seeing him in the Black Pyramid, so Zafarada made contacted Karnef instead. Zafarada brings along Beig and six Vampire Knights to meet with her father, here Zarxis learns they failed their mission. Zafarada reported Ishtia had the Hero of Light with her. Out of anger, she attacked three of her vampire knights because they were less beautiful than the hero. Beig persuades her to stop because they are at the presence of Zarxis. Zafarada calms down to his words and apologies to her father. She asked for her father's order, to which Zarxis orders her to contact Diadona and ask for reinforcements just in case. She, Beig and the other vampire knights leaves. When the Gypshir army has approached the black pyramid, Zafarada used magical imagery to project herself above the pyramid. She sarcastically thanks the Gyushir folks for building the pyramid. However Reiji used his Light cannon of Divine might to interrupt her. She gets annoyed with the Hero for not listening to her. She orders her Ratmen subordinates to bring out Cat Sìth hostages. Zafarada laughs at the sight of the Gypshir faction arguing amongst themselves over the hostage situation. She was clearly planning to buying time. She gets befuddled with Medjed's strange appearance and dancing. She warns Medjed to stop approaching them, unless he wants the hostages to die. However Zafarada panics as the Ratmen are affected by the flute. She'd witness the Undead army being wiped out and she disconnects the magical imagery. Zafarada, Dahāku and the other Vampire Knights defeated the Mummies soldiers in Hapy. When Reiji, Chiyuki, Totona and Medjed arrives at Hapy, Dahāku fights Reiji while telling Zafarada to stop Reiji's allies from interference. She has been vigilant against Totona and Chiyuki. When Reiji seemingly defeated Dahāku, Reiji pointed his sword at Zafarada and questions her following action with a triumphant look. Zafarada foreshadowed Dahāku's regeneration, to which Dahāku recovered and attacked Reiji from behind. However Medjed knocked and blown Dahāku away, Zafarada who had witnessed this was astonished. Reiji defeats Dahāku, Zafarada used "Evil Blood Mist" escape with Dahāku. The Phantom's Death Capital The Fairy Forest Abilities She has the strongest power amongst the hundred children of Zarxis. She has a special skill, that can hinder her enemy's sensing ability. Chiyuki believes it is a magic ability that can interfere with perception. In other words, it is easy to succeed in a surprise attack. She can release black rose petals flying in the air. The scent of the rose petals probably contains poison. * * | |}} Development References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Minor God Category:Evil God